Increíble
by Aya-Takemeaway
Summary: Él suelta un gruñido que resuena en su interior y hace vibrar su sangre. ¿Qué hace después? Descubrir la mejor manera de calmar a Sakura (O no)... Joder, esa mujer lo hacía flipar en colores. SasuSaku


_**Advertencias:**__ Vocábulario soez, insultos, alusiones al sexo. _

_Disfrutad -(o no) _

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-INCREÍBLE-.-.-.-.- **

Ese aparatoso día de 1996...

Na, en realidad fue ayer mismo, un día cualquiera, ni demasiado soleado, ni demasiado oscuro, solo lo justo y suficiente para no pasar calor.

Claro que Sakura si que pasaba calor, su cuerpo estaba hirviendo con burbujitas de aire saliendo por todos los poros de su piel y sonrojando su rostro.

Le gustaría -mucho- decir que era porque estaba completamente cachonda -después de todo, hacia ya su tiempo que no tenía un contacto más íntimo, por todo eso de darle una lección y demás-, pero no era el caso. Más bien, estaba indignada, histérica, incrédula, y todos esos adjetivos a los que por encima de todo se les sumaba_ la ira._

Sí, ira. ¿Os estáis preguntando por qué?

Seguramente no, quiero decir ¿Qué no le hace enfadar a Sakura Haruno -alias la golpes duros-? Si no, pregúntenle a Naruto, o espera, no podéis porque la última vez que Sakura lo mandó al hospital le rompió la mandíbula.

Como iba diciendo, ahora que Naruto está fuera de escena, hay muchas otras causas que la pueden llevar al enfado, pero hay una que nunca, nunca, pensarías que lo lograra. Una pequeña-gran cosa de actitud misteriosa y que la hace mojar las bragas y la camiseta -por las babas, no por lo que pensáis- con una única mirada.

¿Vais entendiendo?

Sí, es Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre de los sueños de cualquier fémina adolescente o pre-adolescente -las que no son lo suficientemente maduras para darse cuenta de que cuanto más corrompido, más difícil-.

Qué sí, nadie te dice que no tenga su morbo, con sus sonrisas socarronas y sus pocas palabra, y quizás hasta tendrás un par de orgasmos enloquecedores con esas manos que deberán de tener más práctica que un carnicero tocando carne -ugh mal ejemplo, quizás mejor un violinista tocando su instrumento quedaría más poético, pero eso es lo que toca Sasuke, carne fresca e inocente que le sube el orgullo (aún más) con los gritos agudos del coito.

A pesar de su sonrisa de dientes perfectos y labios carnosos, o su cuerpo proporcionado, Sasuke nunca había puesto sus apasionados ojos en Sakura para algo más que mirarle las tetas de vez en cuando. Es normal, después de todo ella se las pone delante todo el tiempo, casi tanto como Ino con su poca ropa, que parece que lo que busca pillar, es una pulmonía. Él es un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel y aprovecha -ya que está-, pero hasta allí llegaba todo. Es difícil meterse con alguien si tienes miedo de que a cualquier desafortunado comentario te rompa la nariz.

¿Entonces cómo es que Sakura está enfadada por culpa de Sasuke?

Muy fácil. Por que la cosa cambió.

Fue en su casa, en la casa de él, la que estaba a dos calles del lugar de trabajo de Manoli, un mujer de negocios al aire libre, o en el coche si se prefiere, trabaja rápido y bien - o eso le habían dicho, no es como si él necesitara contratar a nadie para esas cosas.

El timbre sonó unas dos horas después de haber terminado las clases, era viernes y el descanso no tocaba hasta la madrugada, borracho y cansado. No esperaba a nadie -Naruto seguía sin salir de casa-, pero lo que encontró le produjo una serie de sensaciones diversas.

Por un lado estaba el placer, pues la vista no era para nada aborrecible, y ese top que mostraba su vientre perfecto y parte de sus pechos bien proporcionados -_pero que muy bien_- eran como un pecado en el cielo. Pero también estaba la indignación -¡Qué hacia esa acosadora allí! y el asombro porque había aparecido sin más en su casa.

Luego solo bastaron unas palabras roncas con un clara insinuación sexual y los pensamientos de Sasuke por alejarse de la problemática y temible Sakura se fueron todos al garete.

Después descubrió que era temible en otras cosas, por como chirriaba la cama amenazando con romperse y que su extraño pelo rosa natural -y muy artificial-, se enredaba cuando se ponía arriba con todo el movimiento y ajetreo.

Desde eses día ocurrió algo inimaginable, de esas cosas que ocurren solo en las películas y libros romanticones.

No os lo creeríais, al igual que el resto de chicas o mujeres que siguieron con sus insinuaciones, pero Sasuke Uchiha, segundo hijo del matrimonio concertado entre... que me desvío. La cosa es que dejó de follarse a todo lo que se movía.

Sí, sus gustos se estrecharon hasta llegar a ser realmente exigentes, concretamente exigía a cierta pelirosa realmente salvaje -en muchos sentidos- que saltaba en su cama cual niña pequeña.

Personas desesperadas, actos desesperados.

Naruto volvió al instituto, olvidándose de tener cuidado con su compañera de clase -quizás por el golpe de la cabeza demasiado fuerte que ella le dio-, se sentó al lado de Sakura y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que enseña todos los dientes y que si te atrae la luz, te ilumina como una polilla volando hacia su destinos ardiente. Suerte que a Sakura le iba más la oscuridad o si no Sasuke tendría que preocuparse.

Entre risitas cómplices y susurros que el profesor fingía no escuchar, se pusieron al día, aunque no hablaron de temas sexuales, pues a Naruto se le sonrojaban las orejas y no lograba articular palabra, y a Hinata, que se sentaba detrás, le daban ganas de darle un mordisco para que se callara y la mirara a ella.

A parte de Hinata, Sasuke también daba miradas ocasionales por el rabillo del ojo y que Sakura fingía no notar mientras se acercaba cada vez más al rubio hasta casi rozarle el brazo con su pecho.

Y después de la clase todo explotó, se jodió en el armario del conserje cuando Sakura salía enfadadísima y dando un portazo en las narices de Sasuke (-sí que era peligrosa, pensó intentando parar la hemorragia).

Ahora es cuando se encuentra en la clase mordiéndose el labio con frustración y mascullando por lo bajo todos los insultos nuevos que había aprendido de él, más los viejo que ya tenía.

-¡Es realmente increíble! Es un cabrón, mal nacido que no va a decirme lo que yo...

-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura-chan?

¿Sabéis quién no aprende nunca la lección? ¡No te metas jamás con una Sakura furiosa que podría mandarte a freír espárragos en menos que cante un gallo! Al fin y al cabo es la mujer que logró adiestrar a Sasuke Uchiha, aunque no lo suficiente, aún tenía que limar algunos picos para darle un aspecto mejor.

Allí es cuando el mencionado cabrón entra al aula y ve con sus propios ojazos negros como noches sin estrellas a su Sakura charlando animadamente con su enemigo número uno -la verdad es que ella le está gritando por decir alguna de sus tontería, pero Sasuke no nota esos detalles tan insignificantes-. Aún así no hace nada para evitarlo y simplemente se sienta en su asiento al lado de la ventana, dos filas detrás y a la derecha del asiento de Sakura. Ya le llegará el momento de enseñarle a esa pequeña luciérnaga brillante a no posarse en su algodón de azúcar.

Segundo día ¡Ya van dos veces! ¡Pero qué rápido logra enfadarla ahora! Cuando antes no había manera de sacarla de quicio con sus mejillas colorada y tartamudeos poco provocadores, ahora Sakura olvida que quiere que Sasuke la vea como una señorita y solo le chilla sin parar.

¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido esta vez? Lo sé, vaya pareja sin título.

Pues que la hora de la venganza había llegado y un pobre inocente sufrió las consecuencias y encontró el amor en los brazos de una zoofílica de rostro aniñado -Hinata sabe controlarse y casi no toca a Akamaru, por lo que se tiene que conformar con el chico-perro y su amor platónico, el chico-zorro.

-Uchiha ¡¿Por qué demonios has pegado a Naruto?!

Ella grita y la respuesta que consigue es tan poco respuesta que no hace más que sonrojarse hasta que siente el ardor en todo el rostro y bajando por el cuello. Sus manos, pequeñas pero letales, le agarran del cuello de la camisa buscando un palabra de sus labios que no sea "Hmp" y pone sus rostros muy cerca, con la seriedad endureciendo sus suaves facciones.

Sasuke lo nota, instantes como aquellos le parecen lo más sensual del mundo. Siente que el calor se concentra en una parte muy determinada de su cuerpo cuando sus labios carnosos y fruncidos se acercan a él, la mirada afilada y el aura asesina -realmente peligroso-. Él suelta un gruñido que resuena en su interior y hace vibrar su sangre.

¿Qué hace después? Descubrir la mejor manera de calmar a Sakura (O no).

Pega sus labios en una caricia candente y le mete la lengua hasta el infinito y más allá. Ella, como toda mujer con dos neuronas, se deja envolver por su mojada lengua que sabe donde hay que recorrer exactamente -es por toda la práctica- y entonces le da justo como le gusta, en todo el abdomen con la rodilla izquierda - más abajo no, porque quiere tener hijos en un futuro y no es plan de pagar una inseminación artificial porque el padre sea estéril o no le funcione bien.

-La próxima vez que intentes distraerme será más bajo -gruñe saliendo de la sala con paso seguro y ondulación insinuante de la cadera.

Sasuke llena los pulmones un par de veces antes de ponerse de pie viendo como ella sigue su camino sin vacilar y sin una última mirada atrás.

Joder, esa mujer lo hacía flipar en colores. Podía decir, sin lugar a dudas, que estaba enamorado.

Eso y que era un puto masoquista al que tenían agarrado por las pelotas.

Que bella era la vida...

.

.

.

_Me diréis ¿Qué demonios? o quizás os estáis preguntando por qué no actualizo el plan, pero estoy en proceso xD._

_Fue algo del momento. Me dije, hace tiempo que no escribo, voy a hacer algo, sin tener idea de qué, y esto es lo que surgió. _

_Es como... muy raro para mí, todos los insultos, frases hechas, no suelo escribir así, pero diría que no está mal, nada mal. Raro, pero no mal. _

_Vosotras diréis si queréis más voladas de cabeza o historias concretas, o lo que acabará ocurriendo ¡Las dos! _

_Que bella es la vida... _

_Nos leemos ;) _


End file.
